fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emerald-Make
Emerald-Make (エメラルドの魔法のモデリン,エメラルドメイク, Emerarudo Meiku) is a Caster Magic, and Takahashi Hikaru is the only known user.It involves the creation of objects using emerald. __TOC__ Description Emerald-Make is a Type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of Emerald.The User can make objects made out of Emerald for Offense,Defense or miscellaneous purposes.The user can also change their surroundings using emerald,such as making a giant wall to prevent a blast from hitting. There are currently two known types of Emerald-Make Magic,just like Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Emerald-Make''.'' This type of Emerald-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Emerald-Make. This type of Emerald-Make focuses on creating animated emerald sculptures, usually in the form of animals.Dynamic Emerald-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Emerald-Make. Spells Takahashi's Spells Known Dynamic Spells *Emerald-Make:Phoenix (フェニックス Fenikkusu):In This Technique,Takahashi makes a Human-Sized Phoenix. *Emerald-Make:Dragon (ドラゴン Doragon):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Dragon made out of Emerald. *Emerald-Make:Tiger (虎 Tora):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Tiger. *Emerald Make:Cheetah (チーター Chītā):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Fast Cheetah (Often used for chases) *Emerald Make:Werewolf (狼 Ōkami):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Werewolf *Emerald-Make:Giant (巨人 Kyojin):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Giant,one of the hardest techniques,adding more magic power makes it faster.It also has long durability,nearly Emerald Shell's Durability. *Emerald-Make: Dynamic Clone (ダイナミッククローン Dainamikkukurōn):Another of the hardest techniques,also uses many magic power.In this technique,Takahashi can make a clone of any creature or object,making a clone of himself would be easier,He Can Use Additional Power to make it faster,Even for 30 Seconds.Only 30 Seconds,as it is harder.It is Harder than the Static Version,but it casts faster. Known Static Spells *Emerald-Make:Rapid Fists (迅速な拳` Jinsokuna ken):In this technique,Takahashi Rapidly makes Emerald Fists *Emerald-Make:Emerald Floor (エメラルドフロア Emerarudofuroa):In this technique,Takahashi turns the ground to a slippery emerald surface (Just Like Ice-Make Floor,Only less slippery) *Emerald-Make:Emerald Blade (エメラルドブレード Emerarudoburēdo):In this technique,Takahashi makes a sword (See Photo On Description) *Emerald-Make:Armor (鎧 Yoroi):In this technique,Takahashi makes a armor,for himself or another person (See Photo on Description) *Emerald Shell :(シェル Sheru):In this technique,Takahashi can sacrifice himself to seal a creature with the highest quality and strongest type of emerald.His Body Turns to the Emerald shell itself. (See Photo in the infobox) *Emerald-Make:Hammer (ハンマー Hanmā):In this technique,Takahashi makes a hammer to use as a weapon. *Emerald-Make:Cannon (キャノン Kyanon):In this technique,Takahashi makes a Emerald Cannon that can fire emerald balls. *Emerald Blast (ブラスト Burasuto):In this technique,Takahashi blasts emerald,if it hits,the person is trapped,and takes damage. *Emerald-Make:Razor (かみそり Kami sori):In this technique,Takahashi makes a spinning Razor that can make a instant-kill to normal people,one of the strongest,but doesnt use up much magical power and is fast to make. *Emerald Make:Swords Blast (剣ブラスト Ken burasuto):In this technique,Takahashi makes many swords and blasts it towards the enemy/opponent *Emerald-Make:Gun (銃 Jū):One of the hardest techniques.One of the techniques that uses many magic powerIn this technique,Takahashi can make any Gun he wants but takes 2-10 Minutes of time,depending on the gun.He Can Use Additional Magic Power to Make Faster,Even for 10 Seconds.The Emerald Gun Works exactly like a real gun. *Emerald-Make: Static Clone (静的クローン Seiteki Kurōn):Another of the hardest techniques,also uses many magic power.In this technique,Takahashi can make a clone of any creature or object,making a clone of himself would be easier,Similiar to Emerald-Make:Gun,He Can Use Additional Magic Power to Make Faster,Even for 30 Seconds.Only 30 Seconds,as it is harder.It is Easier than the Dynamic Version,but it casts slower. *Emerald-Make:Emerald Fist (エメラルドの拳 Emerarudo no ken):In this technique,Takahashi covers his fists with emerald,making it make more damage *Emerald-Make:Emerald Kick (エメラルドキック Emerarudokikku):In this technique,Takahashi covers his Legs with emerald,making it make more damage and kicks at the opponent/enemy. Category:BurnAssassin Category:Caster-Magic Category:Molding Magic